DESCRIPTION: The objectives of the Pathology, Histology, and Stereology Core are to provide 1) pathological evaluation including morphological assessment and HPLC as well as other biochemical measurements, 2) histological services such as in situ RNA analysis and laser capture microdissection of tissues, and 3) stereological analysis to quantitatively assess cell numbers and of tissue specimens for the Center.